


Anakin's Little Green Friend

by YaoiTrash01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda probably knew Anakin, Baby Yoda raised in the Temple, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiTrash01/pseuds/YaoiTrash01
Summary: Mando spoilers for the new episode! If you haven't seen it, please watch it first before reading. Summary in story!
Relationships: Grogu | Baby Yoda & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Anakin's Little Green Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching the new episode and hearing that Grogu was raised in the temple on Coruscant and knowing the theory that Grogu and Anakin were born the same year, I thought it would be a great idea of making a fanfic were Anakin and Grogu knew each other and became friends.

Anakin has been in the temple for a few months now, but it hadn’t felt like home just yet. He hadn’t made any friends yet either. He had been taken to the temple far later than most, at the age of nine. The man who decided to train him, Obi-Wan, had also came to the temple a bit older than the other kids but not as late as Anakin.

Some of the kids made fun of him because of that fact. They even made fun of his accent, having come from the Outer Rim. There were some who were even jealous of him for being the ‘Chosen One’, whatever that meant. It was lonely. He missed his mother too. Sometimes he thinks he should have stay on the nice hot, sandy planet with his mother instead of this cold, lonely one.

But one day that changed. A new Youngling had joined the class. It was a little green thing. It looked like the same species as Master Yoda and Yaddle. Could he be…? Anakin pushed that thought out of his head. No that couldn’t be, Jedi aren’t suppose to do that or have attachments. Anakin personally thought that was stupid though.

None of the kids played with the little green creature either, probably because of his size. He was way smaller than all of them. Both of them were alone so Anakin made the effort to try and become friends with the small being. 

Anakin walked over and knelt down to get closer to the creature’s height.

“Hello, my name is Anakin. What’s your name?”.

The child cooed as he looks up at Anakin. He was the first to come up to him. The child felt safe around this person. The child reaches to Anakin in the force so he could talk to him.

Anakin slightly jumps when he feels a force presence in his mind, trying to talk to him. He looks at the child confused.

“Are- are you trying to communicate with me?”.

The child coos again, as a way to verbally say yes.

Anakin opens his mind so he can know what the child is trying to say to him.

“Hello, my name is Grogu. Would you like to be my friend?”.

Anakin nodded his head, excited that he finally has a friend.

Grogu releases joy in his force bond with Anakin. He too was excited. He would finally have someone to play with him. Someone who wouldn’t judge him on his height.


End file.
